Apples and Muffins
by annabethapplejack
Summary: Derpy is assigned to help Big Mac come out of his shell. Will she succeed? And will something more than friendship blossom between them? Big Mac: Yup. Me: Are you deliberately trying to spoil the story? Big Mac: Nope. Derpy: MUFFINS! Me:Uh..let's just start the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**Hey people,**

**This is my new story! It's a DerpyxBig Mac shipping. But before I show you anything, the disclaimer:**

**I don't own MLP or any of the characters. The only character in this story I own is Lyria, the Mayor's assistant.**

**I hope you guys like this story! Don't forget to leave a review, good ideas will be taken into consideration. So yea, reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Mayor Mare sat at her desk, her hooves clutching a black feather quill. She moved swiftly, dipping the quill in ink, then scribbling at the parchment, then ink, and so on. Suddenly, a knock on the door made her jump and a messy blot appeared on the page. Muttering under her breath, the Mayor heaved herself out of the desk and opened the door. Applejack stood behind it, her hat in one of her front hooves and the other hoof rubbing her hind hooves. Basically, she looked nervous.

"Come in." The Mayor said, leading Applejack to her desk with a sigh.

"What is it, Applejack?" she queried.

"Well...you see...it's just that.." Applejack stammered.

"Oh just tell me already!" exclaimed the annoyed Mayor impatiently.

"It's Big Mac!" Applejack blurted. The mayor was taken aback but listened quietly.

"He's so quiet. He says "Yup and Nope but that's 'bout it! I ask you to find somepony who can help him out of his shel!" Applejack explained.

"I see. Well,I'll see what I can do." the Mayor replied.

"Thank ye so much, Mayor. I'll see you round." Applejack said gratefully.

"Hopefully you will, Applejack. Hopefully you will." The mayor looked thoughtful for a minute, but it almost immediately disappeared from her face. "Dismissed."

Applejack bowed,turned and walked out the door.

The mayor swiveled around on her wheelie chair and looked out the window. The gleaming orange sun was setting behind the houses. Ponies were returning from a long days work and putting their hooves up after the hard day. The Mayor studied the peaceful scene." Big Mac, eh?" she thought. "We'll see. We'll see."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It had been a week since Applejack's visit. The mayor asked every pony she could think of, but no one had any luck getting Big Mac to be a little more social. She lay back with a sigh, her graying mane swishing. Suddenly, a timid looking pony came into the room. She had light blue skin and a silvery mane. She held the same thing that was shown on her cutie mark- a checklist.

"Uh, Mayor," the pony stuttered.

"What is it, Lyria?" asked the Mayor.

"There is one pony you haven't asked to help Big Mac yet," informed Lyria.

"Really?! Who's that?" the Mayor asked eagerly.

"It's..it's Derpy Hooves."


	2. Chapter 2

A pony sat in front of the Mayor. She had beautiful pale grey skin and a blonde mane, and would've been pretty if it wasn't for her strange yellow-amber eyes; they faced different directions.

"Hello, Miss Hooves." said the Mayor politely.

"Shucks, you can call me Derpy," Derpy replied, blushing.

The Mayor narrowed her eyes slightly. "Very well, _Derpy_. I have called you to discuss a task I have set for you."

"Oh goody! What is this task?" Derpy asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Big Mac, who works and lives over at Sweet Apple Acres, is a bit shy. We were wondering if you could hang out with him, just for a week or two,a nod try to make him a little more outgoing? His sister, Applejack says that if he doesn't make friends soon, his brain will be in a mental state of depression, which will affect his work, which means apples won't be bucked, which means no apple cider! We have to have apple cider!" the Mayor screamed, waving wildly. Calming down, she added "And no apple muffins," , just for Derpy's benefit.

"No apple muffins?!" Derpy yelled. "Fine! I'll do it. But I want to be payed."

"Of course. 20 bits a day." The Mayor replied, smiling the charming Mayor Mare smile.

"Nope. I wanna be payed in muffins." Derpy requested politely.

"Mu..Muffins?" asked the Mayor, feeling very puzzled.

A muffin a day. So two weeks would be...73 MUFFINS!" Derpy hollered excitedly, flying around in circles and doing a double loop before landing back in her swaying seat.

"Actually, it's 14 muffins for two weeks," the Mayor corrected calmly, but her eyes showed her surprise.

"That's what I saaaaaaiiiid!" Derpy whined.

"Very well, you begin tomorrow." the Mayor said casually. "Dismissed."

Mayor Mare watched as her timid assistant helped Derpy out of the door. The Mayor sighed. It was going to be a looooong two weeks.


End file.
